


An unexpected friendship

by AlmightyTallestRed



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyTallestRed/pseuds/AlmightyTallestRed
Summary: Another fanfiction based on the training days. I know in canon Irkens don't have a family and can't reproduce but in my version they do. If you're a stickler for canon I can respect that but all I ask is that you don't come at me about it because you've been warned. I just think it's more fun and interesting that way and it builds a back story for the characters. So in my story Irkens (most) have families and are raised until the adult age of 10 irken years where they are then shoved into training training camps for 4-6 years. This will mostly be based on Purple's point of view. This story will also focus on a lot of real life issues such as domestic violence, rape, and abuse. You have been warned.Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. I just own my ocs and the story. All rights to Invader Zim  go to Jhonen Vazquez.





	1. Chapter 1

"N-no, stop! Please, I-I told you I don't have it!" The purple eyed Irken shouted at the taller Irken in front of him. They had him cornered now, it was a dead end. No escape. They were going to kill him. He clenched his eyes shut preparing for the worst but was shocked when it never came. Suddenly his eyes open wide with shock when he heard the Irken infront of him laugh. Suddenly the next thing Purple knew he was grabbed by the arms and pinned against the wall by the tallest Irken's PAK legs. He let out a small hiss. "W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!" He screamed. The taller chuckled before pulling out a switchblade and sliding it across Purple's cheek leaving a deep gash as the smaller Irken tried to pull away but to no avail. "I'm going to make you my little bitch~" The taller grinned. Purple stayed silent clinching his eyes shut when suddenly he felt a harsh hand on the bottom of his uniform as it made its way up to stroke his bare skin. He whimpered softly. "P-Please...stop..." The taller Irken grinned before speaking. "Mmm~ You're so soft~" Suddenly Purple's mind slipped back to reality as he sat up straight in his bed looking around. It took Purple a moment to realize it was just a dream. He sighed in relief before getting up and getting ready for his training. He let out a shakey sigh before taking a couple of pills and sliding on his uniform before nervously heading out. As he got to the training grounds he looked up nervously at the Instructor before speaking. "S-sorry I'm late sir, I-I-I was- "THAT'S ENOUGH LIP OUT OF YOU SOLDIER!!!" The instructor barked. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! Just get in line like everyone else!!!" Purple flinched back in slight fear before gulping and giving a small nod as he did what he was told. "ALRIGHT LADIES LISTEN UP!!!" The instructor barked. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT WHO JUST ARRIVED FROM THE EASTERN PART OF TOWN!" (The eastern part was where all the rich Irken lived.) "Would you care to introduce yourself?" The instructor asked the taller Irken beside him. The red eyed Irken looked around awkwardly before speaking. "Uh...hey...my names Red. I like snacks. Oh and I'm next in line to be the new tallest so yeah, I'm kindof a big deal!" He smiled smugly. A few Irkens cheered as they all start swarming around Red. "Ooh be my partner!" "No no be mine!" "Mine!!!" Red just grinned loving the attention. Purple looked over to the scene before rolling his eyes. "Oh great, another stuck up rich kid. Like we need any more of those..." He mumbled before crossing his arms and looking the other way. Suddenly the Instructor chimed in. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!!! LET'S GET BACK TO BUISNESS! LET'S GO! COME ON!!!" The Irkens groan before getting back in the line. The instructor speaks again. "To insure that there is no unnecessary drama, *I* will be choosing your partners!" Another groan could be heard as the instructor started naming off names. "Zim! Your partner will be Skoodge!" The two glance at eachother before shrugging. "Red, your partner will be...Purple!" Just then Purple's eyes grew about three times their normal size. "WHAT?!!" The other Irkens looked shocked too. Red just looked around confused before shrugging. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. "Hm?" He turned to look at the smaller female Irken beside him. "I feel *sorry* for you..." She mumbled before shaking her head and running off to find her partner. Red just stood there in confusion before shrugging it off and making his way to Purple. "Um...hey, you must be Purple eh'?" Purple just gave him an 'Are you serious?' look which seemed to drop the hint. Red cleared his throat. He had no idea why but something about this particular Irken made him feel strange. Usually he was pretty confident. "So, we should probably start training now." Purple just nods as Red sighs getting into his fighting stance. Purple glared before doing the same. Red tilted his head a bit. "Uh...you can go first." Purple huffed. "No, you." He finally spoke. Red stared at the smaller for a moment before shrugging. "If you say so." Purple nods giving Red the hint as Red shrugged before going down and swiping at Purple's legs to throw him off balance. Purple gasped before stumbling backwards and hitting his head on a tree. Red gasped before mumbling. "Y-You okay?" Suddenly Purple let out a low hiss before speaking. "You idiot!" Purple growled before getting up and brushing off. Red blinked for a moment not used to insults before hissing. "*What* did you just call me?!" Purple hissed back. "I *said* you *Idiot*!" He gave an angry smirk. Red wasn't having it. "YOU DARE INSULT *ME*?!" Purple was silent. "ME?! YOUR FUTURE TALLEST?!!!" Purple growled quietly. "I. Just. *Did*..."  
Red stared at the other in a bit of shock before charging at Purple with his PAK legs. "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" Purple hissed before moving out of the way but not in time for one of Red's PAK legs to come down slashing him in the face and knocking him to the ground. Purple hissed feeling a heap of warm liquid ooze down his left cheek. Red retracted his PAK legs before walking over to stand over Purple. Purple had no idea why but he felt rather confident around this particular Irken. Like he could fight this Irken all day and not be afraid. He clenched his fists before snarling. "You smug *bastard!* I'LL KILL YOU!!!" With that Purple tackled Red throwing him completely off guard before pinning him to the ground ready to slash him but not before stopping suddenly as he noticed their positions. Red blinked as he looked up at the smaller Irken who was straddling him. Purple blinked a bit too before getting up quickly and blushing furiously. "S-Sorry..." He spat before crossing his arms and looking the other way. Red observed Purple for a moment before grinning. He was going to have fun with this Irken.

(End of chapter one.)


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks passed, Red and Purple's relationship hadn't exactly progressed. Well not on Purple's terms anyway. He and Red still argued a lot which often resulted into fist fights which then led to more awkward occurrences like before which only made Purple angrier. He didn't know why but Red made him feel things. He always got this warm, safe, fuzzy feeling that he hated dearly. "Are you about done?" He hissed at his partner who was on yet another one of his bragging sprees. Red was currently talking to some smaller Irken bragging about his accomplishments when he turned to the Irken behind him. He smirked. "Someone is eager to see me~" He grinned as he watched Purple's face flush a deep blue. "W-What?! No! Just- Come on!" Purple hissed before angrily grabbing Red's arm tugging him to the training feild. Red chuckled lightly. "Alright alright don't have an aneurism." He smirked before getting in his fighting stance. "You go first~" Purple rolled his eyes getting in his fighting stance as well before charging at Red giving him a swift punch to the side catching him off guard. Red hissed a bit before grinning. "Nice!" He smirked. Purple blinked looking up at him. "O-Oh uh... thanks..." he mumbled. Red grinned before charging at Purple and kicking him. Purple hissed falling to the ground and hissed in pain. Red smirked down at him. "No prob." He chuckled lightly. Purple hissed a bit before getting back up and brushing off. "Ass hole." "You know you love it~" Red spoke without thinking. Purple looked up at Red in confusion. "Huh?" Red huffed rolling his eyes. "Never mind." Purple rolled his eyes as well before shrugging. "Whatever you say." Suddenly Purple's stomach growled. Red looked at Purple smirking a bit. "Someones hungry~" "H-huh? O-oh uh...yeah heh...guess I am." Purple mumbled blushing lightly in embarrassment. Red smirked. "C'mon, let's get something to eat." Purple shrugged before following Red off the training grounds. Eventually they came across a snack bar and went inside. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Red asked. Purple just shrugged. "Well, I do like donuts." Purple said before reaching for his wallet but suddenly Red grabbed his arm. "Allow me." Red said before pulling out his own wallet and ordering the food. Purple blinked in slight shock before smiling lightly. "Thanks." He said softly. Red smiled lightly giving a soft chuckle. "No prob." He said before getting their food and finding a seat. Eventually the two found a seat as Red sat the trey of donuts in between them to share. Purple observed him for a moment before hesitantly reaching for a donut and nibbling it. Red took one as well and ate it before glancing across the table at Purple nibbling the donut. He chuckled a bit. "Heh, cute~" He accidentally said out loud. Purple blinked before looking at Red. "W-What?" Red tilted his head playing dumb. "What?" Purple rolled his eyes looking the other way. "Nothing." Red just shrugged before reaching for another donut just as Purple was reaching for the same one and their hands touched. Purple quickly jerked his hand away blushing lightly. "S-Sorry, you take it." Red blushed lightly as well. "N-No, you." Suddenly as if that wasn't awkward enough some Irken walked by playing romance music. Purple blushed even more looking off to the side only to see two Irkens making out. Red cleared his throat awkwardly before getting up. "W-We should probably start heading back..." Purple quickly nods before getting up as well. "Y-Yeah..." Red gently took Purple's hand who gasped lightly but decided to just let it happen as they left for the training grounds. As they got there training was already being dismissed. Red shrugged. "Welp, oh well." Purple rolled his eyes before realizing Red was still holding his hand. "Um...R-Red? Youu...can let go now..." Red looked down. "Hm? Oh! Uh-Uh...r-right, sorry!" He mumbled quickly letting Purple's hand go. Purple huffed blushing lightly. "It's kay." He mumbled. There was a small awkward silence as the two Irken rubbed the back of their necks awkwardly as Purple spoke. "W-Well...I suppose I should get going. I-I'll see you tomorrow stupid." With that Purple turned to leave. "Wait!" Red shouted after him. Purple stopped, turning to Red, tilting his head. "Yes?" "I can walk with you...i-if you like." Red asked blushing lightly. Purple blinked a moment before shrugging. "Um o-okay." He smiled lightly not used to Red's kindness. Red smiled. "Great!" He grinned before taking Purple's hand again. "Lead the way partner." Purple stared for a moment blinking a bit before nodding. "R-Right...um, l-lets go..." With that, he starts walking Red walking next to him, their hands still touching. The walk was silent until they eventually get to the dorm. "W-Well, here we are." Purple mumbled. Red let go of his hand as he smiled. Purple rubbed his forearm awkwardly before speaking. "S-So uh...t-thanks, for everything." Red just smiled softly. "Hey, it was no big deal. I'll see ya tomorrow, kay?" Purple nods before heading inside. From a distance he could swear he heard Red mumble the words "I love you." as he looked over one last time to realize Red was gone. He smiled lightly before heading inside and sighing. What a strange day...

(End of chapter 2)


End file.
